keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Dekiki
Dekiki (デキキ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a High School Student (高学生, kōkōsei) of the Riroro Corps. Character Dekiki is the eldest son of Kariri and Doruru. He is usually very serious and acts like a sort of second father to his much younger siblings. He is shy, smart, blunt, dominant, stubborn, ambitious, competitive, and approval craving. He shys away from girls, because he, like his father, has a soft side but hates to show it. He is afraid to become weaker than he already is by falling in love. Dekiki always seems to be a little sick or a little smaller than his younger brother Karuru even though he's a good bit older. He's in a rivalry with Karuru to be the toughest man in the family. He is also trying to get his much younger brother Dokiki to man up a little, so he won't disappoint their father. Dekiki can control electricity, and emit sparks and lighting from his hands. this, unlike his mothers powers, is simply occupant because of having too many positive ions and potential energy in his body. The static on his headphones changes shape with his emotions this is caused by electricity filtering through them to the outside. He has to wear them at all times or else his body will deteriorate slowly from too much energy coursing through him. Dekiki gets very sick is he takes off his headphones, and completely flips out if they're touched by anyone. unfortunately, they short out if they get wet, so he generally tries to stay out of the water. The longest time he can take them off is about an hour, or else he'll start having heart failure again. Statistics Dekiki is very weak physically and has heart problems. He has to go to the hospital every morning to make sure the electricity in his body isn't overpowering the headphones effects and that his pacemaker is still working properly. He gets nosebleeds a lot and can't be very active or over exert himself too much. Other than that he is quite intelligent, and very mentally healthy unlike his mother. Appearance He is a short, deep ocean turquoise blue Keronian boy with mid-length honey brown hair and a notch in his tadpole tail. He has eyes like his dad's, with the same oak wood brown color. He wears dusk gray purple boots and a hat of the same color. The ends of the flaps on his hat are made with dark stained iron and black titanium. He has black headphones with a shiny finish on the outside and a matte one on the rim and antenna. The static on his headphones changes color and shape with his emotions. He also has a dark gray belt and a titanium bracelet. History His egg hatched very early and his parents worried that such a tiny baby as he was he wouldn't survive the first few weeks, but amazingly he did. His first few years of life were relatively normal, despite his parents' concern and sheltering. As he grew though, he became weaker and got sick more and more often and his parents eventually took him to the hospital to find out what was wrong with him. The doctors decided he had an excess of static electricity and potential energy in his body and it was deteriorating his organs. He spent the time from when he was six to almost eight lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a pair of weak lighting rods. Sheruru had been working on a cure for his ailment, and presented it to him as he was fading away just a few days from his 8th birthday. The headphones she gave him erupted with electricity as they released the extra electricity that had been in his body since he was born. After this event his condition greatly improved and he got out of the hospital within a few weeks. Childhood Being sick for most of his early childhood, he didn't make many friends or meet many people until high school. Sadly, he didn't even know about his little siblings Dokiki and Doriri until the day he was granted his headphones. He regretted putting his parents through so much when he was little and so tried to be strong and please them while he was in the hospital. Abilities Electricity: he can produce electric shocks from his hands and send out pulses of energy too. He can blow things up by putting his hand inside of them and releasing electricity. His headphones also have jumper cables (live wires) sealed in them that can connect to just about anything and send electricity into it. He can even jump start cars with the cables. Cannon Bracelet: the metal bracelet on his wrist can extend into a cannon like his dad's. he's never actually used it though. Strengths His intelligence and dexterity his family's protection Weakness His body is very fragile and easily damaged, And he has heart problems. He also still gets sick a lot and he is kind of small for his age. Relationships Doruru: His dad, and the person he looks up to most. Dekiki tries to make weapons for him to use, but they always end in failure. He feels like he's not strong enough to live up to his dad's standards, and tries to please him no matter what. Kariri: His mom, he usually stays distant from her, not wanting people to think he's a weak momma's boy, but he still loves her. Has upgraded her gun several times, but it also seems to break more now. Sheruru: His mentor, she taught him how to make robots and weapons. She tried to teach him bio-mechanics, but he fainted at the sight of her processes XD Karuru: His younger brother by four years, he is very protective over him. Dekiki made Karu an automated belt and boots that can transform into any type of armor or weapon he wants. He wishes Karuru wasn't so concerned with looking cool and would try a little harder. Dekiki also gets a kick out of getting his brother to try dangerous stunts and getting him into trouble. Dokiki: his little brother by seven years, he worries that with Doki spending so much time with his sister that they might build a dangerous relationship that would displease their dad. He tries to make Dokiki do more manly stuff, but it doesn't work very well. Doriri: His little sister, she's eight years younger than him. Dekiki wishes she'd be more girly and didn't act like a boy all the time. He's worried she'll get into a lot of trouble, so he protects her and acts like a second father to her. Future He works in the labs under the Riroro base as a hacker and weapons/robotics mechanic. He's become quite a flirt, and will try to charm any girl he meets, but does not have a favorite yet. He has a pet robot named Ami that resembles a pekoponian dog. Kids: Boys: none Girls: none Calling Dekiki See also *Riroro Corps Category:Characters Category:Keronians